


A Heavy, Broken Crown

by ABigChaoticSad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Minor Character Death, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tobio goes to Seijoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Kageyama hears some world shattering words, and decides he's not fit to play anymore. Here's an AU in which he attends Seijoh and will either learn that there's a place for him, or that he's to remain the Tyrant King.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 73
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no guarantee that this fic will remain general. I might work something in, I might not. I have the plot worked out, not the full course of the story. That being said, join me on this bumby ride.

The words echoed in his head, his body going numb. The sound of the bouncing ball was background to it, having long since been picked up.

The game long since continued.

But Kageyama could still hear it.

_ King _

_ King _

_ King _

_ Kin- _

“Do you even belong on the court?”

Kageyama’s breath hitched. He didn’t dare look up at the speaker. Tears welled in his eyes.

_ No _ , Kageyama decided.

_ I don’t. _

\----------------------------------

Kageyama tried everything to drown the thoughts out. He was home alone, and would be home alone till the holidays. Hell, Miwa might not even visit, given how big of a sore spot the holidays were for them.

So Kageyama was all alone.

Kageyama was avoiding it but decided to pull out his homework, completing it in his usual couple hours. But he couldn’t stop hearing it, couldn’t stop thinking about the last game. The ball, the title, the-

He took a breath.

It was like a heavy crown placed on him. He couldn’t ignore it, the weight was too large to hold without thought.

So Kageyama brought out his books, studying until he passed out on the table. When he woke up, at about 10 in the morning, he was lucky it was a weekend. When his stomach grumbled, he finally decided to get something to eat - forgetting to last night.

The fridge was empty.

Kageyama grabbed his wallet, taking a moment to look at it, thinking about the last time he saw his parents. How this is one of the only things the police could recover from their car.

_ Not the time. _

\----------------------------------

Kageyama decided that, at the ripe age of fifteen, the world hated him.

He just got out of the market, hands full of groceries, and locked eyes with Kindaichi. Who, of course, sneered at him. Kageyama looked away and tried to leave without trouble.

“First you turn into a Tyrant King and now you can’t even talk to us outside of school?”

Okay, bad move.

“Look-” Kageyama tried, only to get interrupted by Kunimi.

“There’s nothing you could say or do to make up for this, I hope you know that. I’m glad we were never friends, else it would’ve been worse.”

_ We weren’t friends? _ “Okay.” Kageyama says. He passes them, walking to his house with his head down. He could feel their glares.

When he got home, he just put everything away, not feeling hungry anymore.

\----------------------------------

On Monday, Kageyama woke up to his alarm. He found himself surrounded by his books once more, skipping dinner but studying in its place. He grabbed a snack on his way out, making sure it was filling enough.

The school day was mostly normal, no one affected by his personal problems. When walking into his English class, he was unpleasantly surprised with a test he forgot completely about. He was pleasantly surprised that he understood it. Not all of it, but enough to maybe pass.

And, at lunch, he bought a sandwich and ate it quickly, rushing to the counselor's office to discuss his future.

\----------------------------------

“Look, Kageyama, I don’t know what to tell you. You’ve honestly only had talent in volleyball. Hell, you’ve only had  _ interest _ in volleyball.”

Kageyama flinched at the counselor’s bluntness. The counselor, who was previously walking around, ranting about Kageyama’s predicament, stopped and sat down with a sigh.

“Kageyama, you have three years of high school to figure out what you want in life. And my honest advice would be to study hard, keep up with your grades, and get into a good high school. If you get into, I don’t know, Shiratorizawa or Aoba Johsai, the world becomes your oyster.”

“But some of the old team is at Seijoh. Not to mention that Kunimi and Kindaichi are for sure playing-” Kageyama started rushing before he was cut off.

“So?”

“What?”

“So? You said you’re no longer playing volleyball. That means you shouldn’t worry about them. Besides, the school is big. You might see them on occasion, but there’s no guarantee that you would have to talk to them.”

Kageyama looked down, thinking deeply then nodding slowly. “I… I want to try.”

“Atta boy,” the counselor smiled. “So let’s schedule another meeting to go over what you need to do to get into Aoba Johsai.”

\----------------------------------

Kageyama knew he had to do it, but hated it.

“I’m sorry coach, I’m not going to play anymore.”

The coach just sighed. 

“Such a shame you drove your team to the point of abandonment. If you had been able to work with them properly, we might have been unstoppable. Heck, you might have made it all the way to the national volleyball team.”

“Yeah…” was all Kageyama could say, leaving with a “Thank you.”

If only he hadn’t fucked up so badly.

\----------------------------------

Slowly, but surely, Kageyama was doing better in school. He wasn’t a sudden star student, but the late nights and hard work was yielding results. His grades were higher - D’s turning into high C’s and even B’s at times. Kageyama, likely from lack of eating or working out, was noticeably thinner.

That’s what Kunimi noticed when he saw Kageyama, buried under a mountain of books in the library.  _ When did the king get so thin? Would’ve thought that nut would stay in top shape for volleyball. _

Kunimi huffed and ignored the feeling in his stomach, something that still cared for Kageyama. 

Kindaichi, upon seeing Kageyama run into his class with papers that the teacher happily accepted - Kindaichi hearing words akin to “extra credit” in their talk - could only think about how paler the King was. 

Kageyama was not tan, not much. But the King that stood ten paces from Kindaichi looked like he stayed inside all day, which was weird because Kageyama was known to play outside during his off periods.

Kageyama didn’t notice Kindaichi, running with his remaining papers to the next teacher.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama was shaking, sitting in front of the shrine of his parents and grandfather - who had raised his mother all on his own when his grandmother passed during labor.

Kageyama ripped the first letter open, reading aloud, “Dear Kageyama Tobio-San, we here at Shiratorizawa Academy regret to inform..” Kageyama’s voice got quieter as he read, dejected.

He looked up at the picture of his grandfather, “I’m sorry, I failed again. I wasn’t enough this time.”

Kageyama placed the letter down, taking a moment to wipe his tears then picking up the next one. He read aloud once more, “Dear Kageyama Tobio-San, we here at Aoba Johsai Academy are pleased to welcome you into our first year class of the new school year!” Kageyama’s voice got louder with excitement, tears welling.

He collapsed and bowed in front of the pictures. 

“I have a chance… mother, father, grandfather, I have a chance to make you proud.”

Kageyama cried a bit more before sitting up and treating himself to a new yogurt after dinner, only feeling hungry because he skipped lunch.

_ I’m going to Seijoh. _

Wanna join an awesome [discord](https://discord.gg/AdYyrSc) full of amazing writers, readers, and artists?


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama looked at himself in the mirror, doing his best to straighten out every piece. The jacket, the vest, the shirt, the tie, everything. Once he finished fiddling with everything, he gave himself a once over and sighed. There’s nothing else he could do right now, he had to go.

Turning around, jogging back to his room, he grabbed his bag. He took one more glance at the volleyball sitting in the corner of his room. His first ever real one, gifted by his grandfather.

Untouched since that day.

Kageyama tore his gaze away, shaking his head to prevent tears. The name  _ King _ echoing in his head on the entire way to school. The only thing stopping it was when he entered the gate, seeing the school.

_ Three years Tobio. You have three years to figure out what you want. _

\----------------------------------

Oikawa was excitedly chatting about the first years, gushing about how excited he was for new attendees, wondering out loud, “Iwa-Chan, you think they’ll be any new setters?”

Iwaizumi, noticed something and perked up before responding for the first time in the conversation, “actually, yeah.”

Oikawa was confused and Iwaizumi snorted and pointed ahead of them, a bit to the left. Oikawa followed his gaze and landed on… Kageyama?

Oikawa’s breath hitched a bit.  _ I have to compete again. And will the coach think of him as better? Will I- _

“Shittykawa!” Oikawa felt a slap at the back of his head, turning to see Iwaizumi’s disgruntled face.

“Iwa-Chan! Why’d you do that?”

“You’re being an idiot again! I can see it all over your face!”

“Meanie Iwa-Chan!”

“Glad to see you haven’t changed.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked up, seeing Kunimi and Kindaichi standing there. Oikawa perked up, “Sleepy-Chan! Kin-Kun!”

“Please, not this early,” Kunimi said, already tired.

“Meanie! Iwa-Chan! Tell our kouhais to stop being mean to me!”

“Keep up the good work.”

“Iwa-Chan!”

\----------------------------------

Kageyama watched them, heart hurting. It wasn’t hard to spot them, Oikawa loud enough to attract the attention of the Americans across the ocean if he was offended enough. But Kageyama tore his gaze away, opting to find a vending machine before school.

He was going to grab a snack from his kitchen, but was too deep in thoughts to remember.

Kageyama ducked his head, feeling that invisible weight on his head again.

\----------------------------------

After the school had it’s club frenzy, giving students the chance to sign up for any club that interested them, three volleyball players dreaded the first day of practice.

Oikawa was worried about his position. He was cemented as the setter until he graduated, and the team captain. But he worked himself hard and he knew it. Besides, if Tobio-Chan were to just win the position on skill alone, which he absolutely could do, what did that mean for Oikawa? There was nothing he could do then.

Kunimi worried about Kageyama’s feelings towards them. They weren’t in the wrong to be sick of how they were treated, but seeing Kageyama’s face when he realized he was all alone? That hurt even him. And, it might be too little too late, but maybe there was a better way of going about it?

Kindaichi was worried that Kageyama would show up like he did before, a tyrant. He hoped what they did taught him a lesson, even if it was a bit harsh. But Kindaichi couldn’t tell, Kageyama had turned into a withdrawn kid mid second year, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Iwaizumi wasn’t worried about Kageyama persay. He knew something had gone down after they left - but what? And, since he didn’t know, he was excited for the first volleyball practice with the new recruits. He was going to pull his old team and his new team together in the best way possible.

So, when the day came, the roster was called out, there was a release of tension and a disappointed feeling for the four. Kageyama wasn’t there. He hadn’t joined volleyball.

\----------------------------------

For the next week, everyone danced around, trying to both confront Kageyama, but chickening out at the last second. Everyone except Iwaizumi, that is, who noticed that Kageyama was  _ actively _ avoiding him.

Whenever Iwaizumi had thought he saw Kageyama, the kid was always out of sight. And he  _ knew _ Kageyama was avoiding him, as he saw the panicked look once or twice when meeting his eyes, before losing him moments later. 

For someone who looks far skinnier and far less athletic than he did when they last talked, Kageyama ran  _ fast _ .

When he finally cornered Kageyama - a little before the first tournament - he got away on the account that they both had to run to class.

How was he going to catch him again?

\----------------------------------

Kunimi didn’t consider himself lucky.

Not once did he really believe that luck was with him.

But just once, just in this one moment, he realized he was, just a bit, unlucky. 

Or maybe it was karma. Maybe it was karma that placed him in the same supermarket as Kageayama, right as a short little orange-haired kid he vaguely remembers as one of the  _ many _ who challenged Kageyama ran up and just kind of, started screaming.

“Are you ready for me to finally win against you?”

“Um, who are you?”

Kunimi could laugh at not only Kageyama’s bluntness, but also the orange-haired kid’s expression. 

“I-I-I- I’m Hinata Shoyou! I’m going to defeat you on the court!” Hinata spluttered.

“Oh, uh, I guess you won?”

Hinata and his team kind of stopped at that.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t play anymore.”

“Why not?” Yelled a loud guy, his head shaved, “You’re just going to leave a rival hanging?”

Kageyama looked uncomfortable, “I messed it all up, like badly. Kind of ruined things between me and a few people.”

“That shouldn’t stop you!” This guy was shorter than Hinata, a blond streak in his hair.

Kageyama sighed, managing to pay in the time they were asking him questions. He looked at them with a bag in his hand, “look, I’m not playing anymore, I don’t get to.”

Kunimi watched as a kid with gray hair approached him slowly, a worried expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“Like I said, I messed up.”

Kunimi watched as Kageyama left with his head down, finally deciding that he’d confront him on Monday.

Wanna join an awesome and supportive [discord](https://discord.gg/AdYyrSc) with amazing writers, readers, and artists?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi smiled, triumphant. Because there, in front of him, was Kageyama Tobio.

School was over.

He didn’t have practice.

And Kageyama didn’t have an escape.

Said boy seemed to notice that as well, giving a hesitant, nervous smile up at him as Iwaizumi got closer.

“Hello Iwaizumi-San, how have you been?”

“Oh, I’m doing well. Just been trying to talk to someone.”

“Oh? Then shouldn’t-” Iwaizumi slammed his hand against the wall next to Kageyama’s face, leaning in close.

“But it took  _ so long _ ,” Iwaizumi’s smile was dangerous, “and I think the person has been trying to  _ avoid me _ .”

Kageyama laughed nervously, “who would ever try that?” He was looking for a way out, but almost subconsciously knew he was screwed this time.

“I really don’t know Kageyama, why  _ would _ anyone try to avoid me?”

Kageyama and Iwaizumi stared at each other, Iwaizumi noting the cute pink blush on Kageyama’s face, before sighing. He stood up fully, looking at Kageyama up and down.

“Why aren’t you there?”

“Why aren’t I where?”

Iwaizumi gave a hard glare, “you know what I mean. Why aren’t you on the team? When we played in middle school, it was all you were interested in. Plus, you’re a fantastic player, so why?”

There was silence for a minute, Kageyama stared at the floor with a sad look on his face. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to continue, then Kageyama spoke up, “they didn’t tell you what happened? What I did?”

Iwaizumi gave a confused face, which morphed into surprise when Kageyama looked up with tears in his eyes. They didn’t stare long, Kageyama turning his head away and continuing, “I turned into a tyrant. I kept trying to push them to do better, but I was horrible. I don’t deserve to be back on the court.”

Iwaizumi floundered for a second, before practically yelling, “but you’re clearly sorry!”

“So?”

“So you can change! You can be better!”

Kageyama sighed and pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head. “It’s not going to happen Iwaizumi-San.”

Kageyama began walking away, stopped by Iwaizumi grabbing his arm. Kageyama looked tired, but Iwaizumi held a firm grip, “this isn’t over.”

Kageyama shrugged his shoulder, pulling a bit and trying to regain his arm, “well, I have to go to the store before I head home, and I don’t want to be home too late.”

“Give me your phone real quick.”

Kageyama gave a confused face, but Iwaizumi gave a look that had no room for arguments. Kageyama huffed and reached into his pocket with his free hand, handing over his phone. Iwaizumi let go of his other hand to check it, sending a text from his phone.

“It’s good that you didn’t delete my number.”

“Then why’d you send a text?”

Iwaizumi grumbled, handing back his phone, “Shittykawa got my phone and deleted your contact after we graduated. I don’t know why, but he did and I didn’t know anybody who still had your number.”

Kageyama just nodded, and started walking off. Stopping to look back, “but why did you text yourself? Why not just tell me to text you?”

Iwaizumi smirked, “so you couldn’t accidentally forget to text me.”

Kageyama snorted, smiling, before walking off, staring at his phone with a small smile. When he got to the front gates, he noticed Kunimi, and his smile fell slightly. But he ducked his head, trying not to get noticed, but it seems like Kunimi was waiting for him.

“Kageyama.” Kunimi stopped him from walking further, staring at him then getting off the wall where he was leaning and coming up next to him. They looked at each other for a moment before Kunimi started walking towards Kageyama’s house, stopping a few steps ahead and looking back at him.

Kageyama started walking next to him, quietly. Only speaking up when they were near the store, saying, “I need to stop here first.”

Their entire trip was mostly silent, Kunimi and Kageyama making small talk about the few things Kageyama picked up. Kunimi asked if he needed milk, and grabbed his favorite when Kageyama nodded.

Kageyama found it nice that Kunimi still remembered.

They walked to Kageyama’s house quietly, Kunimi coming in with him after a silent invitation. Kunimi looked around, noting how different it felt.

Kageyama’s home always felt off. There was a perpetually closed door that Kunimi was told to never enter. He was pretty sure it was a master bedroom - there were two bathrooms in the house but at least 5 rooms.

But now, two more rooms seemed off limits.

He knew one was Miwa’s, he had met the elder Kageyama exactly twice. And he felt like he wasn’t allowed to simply because it was a girl’s room. But he also felt like if he tried the door, it’d squeak from lack of use.

The other door confused Kunimi. He knew it was the door to Kageyama’s grandfather’s room. The kind, old man usually greeted him at the door too, and always left it open for the boys to walk in and out of. But now it was firmly shut.

A pit formed in Kunimi’s stomach. He hoped he was wrong.

Kageyama came back from the kitchen, setting down the water he promised Kunimi when they entered. Kunimi hadn’t noticed, still staring at the door. Kageyama followed his line of sight, then looked back down when he realized what Kunimi was staring at.

Kageyama cleared his throat, “second year.”

Kunimi whipped his head around, surprised by Kageyama’s sudden appearance. “What?”

“He passed during our second year.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Kageyama started getting his school things out, intending on finishing homework and studying. Kunimi watched him spread his things out on the living room table.

“Is that why?”

Kageyama stopped, staring ahead where his homework sat for a moment then going back to shuffling in his bag. He was silent for a beat, then admitting quietly, “part of the reason, yeah.”

Kunimi nodded, then started taking out his own work.

After about an hour and a half of homework, and suspicious lack of questions from Kageyama, the boy spoke up.

“Staying for dinner?”

Kunimi shook his head, “I should actually be getting back soon. I don’t want my mom to worry.”

Kageyama nodded, going back to his homework while Kunimi started packing his stuff up. Right as he finished, he looked at Kageyama for a moment.

“Who’s coming home?”

Kageyama didn’t stop writing. Choosing not to answer.

“Kageyama, who’s coming home?”

Kageyama sighed and looked up at Kunimi, putting his pencil down. There was a quiet stand-off between the two, in which Kageyama gave in and huffed.

“I think you know the answer to that already.”

Kunimi stopped at that, Kageyama just went back to writing. Kunimi made up his mind, “give me your phone.”

Kageyama looked up confused as he grabbed it from where it sat on the table, handing it over.

Kunimi raised an eyebrow, “that was surprisingly easy.”

Kageyama shrugged, “you’re not the first person to ask for it today.”

Kunimi nodded, sending a message to his phone via Kageyama’s.

“You deleted my number too?”

Kunimi looked at Kageyama, then looked back at the phone. He cleared his throat, “you… you were never a contact.”

Kageyama looked surprised and a little hurt, then shook it off when he was handed his phone back. Kunimi left briskly after that, not being able to stand the sad look Kageyama was giving his phone.

Before fully leaving the house, Kunimi caught a glimpse of the shrine, three pictures instead of two sitting there. And, once outside, Kunimi looked up towards the very top of Kageyama’s house, looking into the window of the master bedroom, then at the house as a whole.

It felt so empty now. So much emptier than before.

\----------------------------------

Inside, Kageyama received a text from Iwaizumi, asking if he’s eaten yet. Kageyama replied no, but he promised to soon.

Iwaizumi sent back a thumbs up. They chatted about some homework questions Kageyama was a little confused on, which led to Iwaizumi calling him briefly after dinner to help.

Kageyama fell asleep that night with a warm feeling starting in his chest. A hopeful feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will fight anyone on this but Kageyama, due to neglecting his health after his final game, is now 5'9. I know from personal experience that neglecting your health doesn't have shit on genetics.

After a few weeks, Kageyama fell into a routine of texting Iwaizumi everyday and walking home with Kunimi on mondays. It was a comfortable routine, spliced with a couple days over the weekend where he hung out with Iwaizumi, going out to eat or seeing movies.

Kageyama refused to comment on this to Kunimi, who began teasing him for the longtime crush he had on the elder. Kageyama insisted that it was nothing, but Kunimi enjoyed teasing the other any chance he got.

Kageyama also gained an unlikely friend in the tangerine kid he met, seeing him and his team occasionally hanging around the Sakanoshita Store. That turned very interesting when he hung out with both Hinata and Kunimi one weekend.

He still didn’t really forgive them for keeping him up that night, constantly texting him about one another. But he would admit that they made a cute couple however, even if they are annoying.

He even was making progress with Kindaichi - Kunimi forced them to talk it out in his bedroom one day. Kageyama remembers the way both Iwaizumi and Kunimi were suspicious that day, constantly checking their phones on the way home and dodging the question whenever he asked.

He especially remembered Kunimi shoving him into his own room, threatening to tell Iwaizumi his  _ secret _ if he didn’t cooperate. To which the elder was severely confused and nearly grilled Kageyama for it if not for Kunimi promising it wasn’t a bad secret.

Kageyama also remembers the screaming match between himself and Kindaichi - Kindaichi nearly breaking his wall at one point when he threw the volleyball from the other side of the room.

He remembered how guilty Kindaichi looked when it popped.

Kageyama didn’t give two shits about the dent - it was fixable and/or coverable. But the ball was the last thing of his grandfather’s that he owned.

He doesn’t remember the rest of that Friday, not really. He knows he broke down and only really remembers the small ceremony they had to throw the ball away, but not much after.

And he wasn’t complaining the next day when he woke up in Iwaizumi’s arms, even though Kunimi admitted to taking several pictures of the two cuddling.

Kageyama was comfortable in this routine, comfortable hanging out with people as friends and not just teammates. Even comfortable having dumb, inconsequential arguments with Iwaizumi about joining volleyball. Arguments that also gained a person on each side.

Kindaichi agreed, surprisingly, with Iwaizumi. He understood Kageyama was a very skilled setter and could boost the team when they played. And Kunimi didn’t fully agree with Kageyama, but supported his decision of doing what he wanted. Which had its moments of hilariously irking the other two.

And it all came to a head maybe two weeks before the second tournament.

Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were making him seriously consider playing, Kunimi even reminding him that no one had control over Kageyama’s actions. And Iwaizumi had managed to convince him to join in a practice.

Until one wednesday when Kageyama was leaving school grounds alone.

He did this often, the other three often had practices that kept them semi-late, so he usually left school at a normal time. Except, today another girl confessed to him, and he had to explain for a solid ten minutes that she’s a pretty girl, he’s just not into girls.

Then another ten minutes explaining that, no, he didn’t want to meet her gay but available friend because he was crushing on someone else and no, he wasn’t going to tell her because it wasn’t her business.

Frankly speaking, by the time he was able to finally exit the school, he was a little tired of social interaction. He hadn’t seen Oikawa coming up behind him, even jumping when he heard a “Tobio-Chan~!”

Turning around, Kageyama saw the captain in all his glory. Oikawa was still taller than him, by just enough that him being this close warranted the elder to literally look down on him. Those three inches were so unfair to him.

Kageyama put distance between the two of them, stepping back so he was just over an arm’s length away. He regarded Oikawa cautiously, before asking, “are you skipping practice?”

Oikawa gasped, faking offence, “of course not! What do you take me for Tobio-Chan?”

Kageyama gave him a flat stare, making Oikawa huff out, “I’ll have you know, I’m running errands as team captain.”

Kageyama’s face didn’t change, before he nodded, “sure you are.”

Oikawa gasped dramatically again, bringing a hand up to his chest, “you’re so much meaner than I remember! What happened to the cute little Tobio-Chan who used to follow me around like a little lost duckling?”

“He quit volleyball.”

Oikawa stopped the dramatic act, a little startled at Kageyama’s bluntness, before shaking it off and going right back to it, “that’s unfair Tobio-Chan! You can’t quit, I have to beat my precious kouhai first!”

“Not gonna happen, what did you want?”

Oikawa crossed his arms, grumbling, “so mean Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa looked around, surveying the small crowd that tried to act like they weren’t paying attention. He decided he needed to get to the point.

“Listen, for someone who doesn’t play, you hang around the players a lot.”

Kageyama looked surprised at that, floundering a bit before stuttering out a quiet, “so?”

Oikawa looked at him, unimpressed. “Why Tobio-Chan? Why hang around them after you’ve quit? After they’re no longer your team? Is it because you still like Iwa-Chan?”

Kageyama went red at the accusation, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he barked out a laugh, “you do! You still like him-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama was thoroughly embarrassed.

Oikawa laughed for a bit before turning scarily serious, “but you should stop.”

“What?”

“Stop hanging out with him, you don’t play so you don’t need to. Plus, he doesn’t hang around us as much anymore because of you, and we are his  _ team _ Tobio-Chan.”

Kageyama looked at Oikawa like he grew a second head, before replying, “that’s not my fault.”

Oikawa glared at him, “and who’s fault is it?”

“It’s not anyone’s fault, he’s doing something of his own free will. He can do what he wants.”

“And how would you know?”   
  


“Because we’ve been hanging out? Look, I get that you’ve liked Iwaizumi-San for a while-”

Oikawa turned a little red at that, sputtering, “what? No! I’m just his worried best friend-”

“It’s okay, he’s a great person and you’ve known each other for a while-”

“Doesn’t mean I want to date him-”

“Oikawa-San!” Kageyama shouted at him, stopping the boy’s floundering which brought him toe to toe with the former setter, “I went to middle school with you, and  _ I _ noticed it. You weren’t fooling anyone.”

Oikawa stopped, blinking in surprise, “I- I-” his eyes shifted around, seeing the crowd staring at him. They landed back on Kageyama, who had his hands up in loose protection, and Oikawa could only think about Kageyama replacing him.

Again.

But this time with the most important person in his life - with Iwaizumi. It wasn’t fair, he had known him far longer. But once again, Kageyama has some natural talent that pushes him forward.

Oikawa saw red and, in a panic, pushed Kageyama away to get space. But he miscalculated, one hand going up and hitting his head back. Everything went in slow motion as Kageyama fell back and hit his head on the floor.

  
_ Holy shit _ , was all Oikawa could think.  _ What Have I done? _


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa watched Kageyama, surprised at his own actions. Kageayam groaned and sat up, grabbing his head. Oikawa walked forward a bit with his hand out to help, worry showing on his face.

“I- I- Tobio-Chan I’m-”

Kageyama looked up suddenly, scrambling back a bit to put distance between the two. It gave Oikawa pause. Kageyama took the moment to sit up completely, grab his things and get up, stumbling a bit.

Oikawa went to catch him, but Kageyama gained his balance and put his hands back up. It was quiet for a moment and they stared at each other.

“Tobio-Chan I’m-”

“I get you’re mad,” Kageyama interrupted, voice dangerously calm, “and I get it that you didn’t mean to, but it was still uncalled for.”

Oikawa looked hurt, “please-”

Kageyama glared up at the captain, shutting him up, “just leave me alone for a bit, please.”

Kageyama turned around and picked up the bag he dropped and the phone that fell out of his pocket. Without looking at him Kageyama said, “have a good practice Oikawa-San.”

Oikawa, distraught, watched Kageyama leave. After he left the gate, Oikawa quietly said “fuck” before turning around and running towards the gym.

\----------------------------------

“Shittykawa, did you finish that super important errand?”

Oikawa didn’t even speak, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and dragging him out of the gym. Iwaizumi, surprised, yelped out a  _ hey!  _ Even dropping the volleyballs he was carrying. They got to a secluded area, a bit away from the gym, before Iwaizumi got fed up and pulled his arm away and yelling, “Shittykawa! Wait!”

Oikawa stopped, not looking back at Iwaizumi, who continued angrily, “what is this about, you’ve been off for two weeks straight and now you do this shit? What the hell is happening.”

“Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa's voice was small, “I messed up.”

Iwaizumi stopped at that, surprised. “Anything’s fixable Shittykawa.”

Oikawa finally turned around, looking guilty and nervous. “I don’t know if this is.”

“What happened?”

“I was talking to someone and it got a little out of hand-”

“Someone?”

“Tobio-Chan.”

“I swear to god-”

Oikawa jumped to defend himself, “it only got a little out of hand-”

“I know you Shittykawa, you don’t do  _ a little out of hand _ , what the fuck did you do?”

“I hit him!”

Iwaizumi stopped, surprised, shocked. Oikawa continued, close to tears, “I messed up and I hit him. I was panicking and I pushed him and he hit his head-”

Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, “Shittykawa! Stop!”

Oikawa stopped, tears slipping down his face, but mumbled, “I hit him Iwa-Chan. I messed up and I hit him.”

Iwaizumi sighed, looking away but still holding onto Oikawa. He bit his lip then looked back at Oikawa and shook his head, “you messed up but I know Kageyama, he just needs a little space right now. He doesn’t hate you.”

Oikawa just nodded. “How- why did I-”

“You said you were panicking?”

Oikawa nodded, still crying. “Okay, you just tried to get out of the situation.”

“Am I a bad person for this?”

Iwaizumi looked at him, “for this? Not at all, it was an accident,” his face broke into a grin, “for your shitty attitude however-”

Oikawa let out a loud, fake, offended gasp, “Iwa-Chan!”

There was a few moments of Oikawa wiping his tears away, complaining the entire time about how “Iwa-Chan is supposed to comfort me and make me feel better, not make fun of me.”

Iwaizumi just snorted in response, letting Oikawa take his time to calm down.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama opened the door, not even greeting his guests as Kunimi and Kindaichi just walked past him. He stared, a tad vexxed, at the empty space. The other two looked back at him as Kageyama stood there, then put on a fake smile.

“Hi guys! How are you? Oh I’m doing fine, thanks for asking, would you like to come in?”

He turned to them with the same smile. Kindaichi shuddered, “you’re no longer allowed to hang out alone with Kunimi, I think he’s rubbing off on you.”

They both looked at Kindaichi, the same offended look on their faces, making him laugh. Kunimi rolled his eyes and looked at Kageyama, noting briefly that he looked even skinnier. He was definitely going to tell Iwaizumi about this.

“So what happened?”

Kindaichi looked genuinely confused, but Kageyama just kind of froze, but shook it off and said, “what do you mean?”

“You may be able to trick Kindaichi,” said boy yelling out an offended  _ hey! _ “But i’m not easily fooled, remember? You’re snippier than usual and I think it has to do something with Iwaizumi grumbling your name the entire practice after being dragged out by Oikawa. So,” Kunimi sat in one of the chairs in the living room, posing like a therapist with one leg over the other and finger tips touching, “what happened?”

Kageyama snorted, prompting Kunimi to continue the joke, “Kageyama, I’m here to help, but you need to open up-”

Kindaichi snorted and Kageyama picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at Kunimi, who caught it with ease. His face turned bored, “seriously though.”

Kageyama sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, it was cold in his house. “Oikawa-San and I had a… talk. It didn’t end that well.”

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at him in surprise. Kindaichi asking, “what did you do?”

Kageyama flinched, “ _ I _ didn’t do shit. He accused me of some things and- whatever. We just didn’t have a pleasant conversation.”

“Nope, there was an ‘and’ in there, what happened Kageyama?” Kunimi asked, listening intently. He got a weak glare from Kageyama, and shrugged in response.

“He pushed me and I fell. But-!” Kageyama put his hands up when Kunimi and Kindaichi moved to say, or do, something, “he was panicking and didn’t mean it.”

Kindaichi seemed angry, “doesn’t mean he gets to push you around-”

“It’s fine!” Kageyama’s raised voice surprised the two players. “Seriously, it’s okay. I’m not even hurt!”

Kindaichi seemed ready to protest but Kunimi just shook his head. “You have any idea why?”

“So you can see my crush but not this one?”

The two looked confused before Kunimi’s face morphed into shock, “how-” he looked up surprised, “how’d  _ I _ miss that but not you-”

Kageyama shrugged, “guess I’m just a genius.”

Kindaichi and Kunimi snorted, Kunimi saying, “if you were a genius, you’d hide the fact that you’re skipping meals a lot better.”

“You’re skipping meals? Since when?”

The two turned to Kindaichi, staring at him. Kageyama broke the silence.

“Y’know, for high school boys, you both act like a couple of mother hens.”

Kageyama took off, running to hide from the two chasing him up the stairs of his own house, laughing the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

On Thursday, Kageyama got a text from Iwaizumi. He wouldn’t say he was dreading it, but wasn’t as excited to see it as he’d usually be. 

_ H: Still coming on Friday? _

Kageyama didn’t want to say no, but was nervous about it.

_ T: Am I gonna be pushed again? _

_ H: Low blow Tobio _

_ T: I’ve said it once before and I’ll say it again. _

_ T: I don’t care if it rhymes, that phrase is banned _

_ H: Stop avoiding the question _

Kageyama groaned, attracting the attention of a couple of shoppers. He went red and apologized, focusing back on his phone.

_ T: Fine _

_ H: Don’t say it like I’m forcing you _

_ T: It would be my pleasure to attend via your formal invitation, and thank you in advance for inviting me to such a wondrous occasion _

_ H: … you’ve been hanging out with Kunimi too much _

Kageyama snorted at that.

_ H: And don’t worry, he plans to apologize _

_ T: Don’t force him , I don’t want a fake one _

_ H: I’m not, I promise _

_ H: Though him moping about makes me want to hit him _

_ T: Just lightly please, let a ball fly _

_ T: Or three _

_ H: Roger that _

_ H: Msg when you get home _

_ T: Yes sir! _

_ H: You snarky little shit- _

Kageyama laughed, paying for the few groceries he picked up. He walked out with a bag in hand, his phone in the other. He was texting out a message to Iwaizumi - reminding him that Kunimi and Kindaichi might be a little careless around Oikawa - when he heard a loud honk.

Kageyama’s first thought was that being flung backwards was not fun. His next was that his knee felt like it was on fire, and that he definitely was not getting up on his own.

“-yama! Kageyama!”

Kageyama blinked dazedly up at the voice calling him, not realizing his eyes were closed. He saw mostly orange. “... Hinata?”

“Good! You can talk! Can you walk?”

Kageyama shook his head, then groaned at the motion. Distant reprimands barely reached his ears. His head was swimming and his knee felt like it was flaring up in pain. Something was definitely wrong.

“Kageyama you should stay awake- Kageyama!”

Kageyama lost consciousness.

\----------------------------------

He woke up in a hospital bed. Blinking away the bright spots, he groaned.

“Kageyama-San, how are you feeling?”

Kageyama looked confused, locating the voice. It was a nurse standing in the doorway with a kind smile.

“What happened?”

“Yesterday a friend of yours watched you get hit by a car, he helped bring you in.”

“Yesterday?”

“It’s Friday, about 10 AM I believe. We called your sister and she called your school.”

Kageyama just nodded, the nurse smiled, “the doctor will be in shortly to tell you about any injuries you’ve sustained.”

Kageyama nodded, thanking the nurse before groaning and sitting up fully. He reached to the side, finding his phone on a little table next to him. He had several missed messages.

_ A: Hey, Hinata told me that he saw you get hit yesterday, you okay? _

_ Y: Kageyama, you’re not dead right? _

_ H: I swear if this was a lie to get out of practice- _

Kageyama smiled, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. He responded to Kunimi, confirming that he’s okay. He also messaged Kindaichi a  _ you wish _ before finally responding to Iwaizumi.

_ T: Nope, I am 100% injured _

_ H: Oh shit, really? _

_ T: yeah, don’t know how bad tho _

_ T: will update though, doctor is supposed to tell me soon _

The doctor entered soon after. She was a kind, older lady, hair graying a bit. “Hello Kageyama-San, I’m Dr Kagu. How are you feeling?”

“I feel okay, but I’ve only sat up.”

The doctor nodded. “We asked your sister and she okayed x-rays. We took them while you were conked out.”

“Anything.”

The doctor looked sad, “I hope you have no plans in sports.”

Kageyama looked crestfallen, “w- what do you mean?”

“Kageyama-San, you have a patellar tendon tear. It’s a complete tear of a tendon in your knee. We found it in your right knee - where the initial impact happened between the car and you. They had an ornament that made the first touch.”

Kageyama was choking down tears, “s-so you’re s-saying I- that I-” he couldn’t force himself to say it.

The doctor looked sad, finishing it for him, “you’ll never be able to play again.”

Kageyama let his tears fall, whispering out “no no no please- I- I just got the chance-” he took a shuddering breath in- “I finally have the chance to-”

The doctor touched his arm gently, he started crying harder.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama sat alone, empty and numb. He was sitting in his house in shorts and a hoodie, a brace on his right knee. The only reason he wasn’t doing any homework was because Kunimi promised he’d pick it up for him, and practice was just barely finishing.

Kageyama felt his stomach rumble, but he couldn’t get up. He was still in pain and he was feeling depressed.

He started blinking away fresh tears when his door opened, Kunimi knowing the location of the back-up key.

“Tobio-Chan~! I wanted to apologize at the gym but you weren’t-” Oikawa’s voice cut off when he saw Kageyama sitting there, his leg placed utop a pillow on the coffee table. “What happened?”

Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi came in after, carrying food for their night in together. Kageyama stared down at his shorts, swallowing nothing. “Oikawa-San,” his voice was hollow and quiet, “what were you thinking when you injured yourself?”

Everyone had a visible reaction, Oikawa included, “I- uh, I don’t really remember. Why Tobio-Chan?”

Kageyama swallowed again, fresh tears coming to his eyes. He looked up and shuddered a breath out. He thought he cried as much as he could but he was wrong, if the tears were anything to go by.

“I-” Kageyama shuddered, “I won’t-  _ can’t _ -”

Kunimi approached slowly, “Kageyama, what’d the doctor tell you?”

Kageyama took a deep breath in and sniffled, whipping his nose and some of his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. “It’s a, uh, patellar tendon tear. I- uh-”

“A complete tear of a tendon in your knee.”

Everyone looked at Iwaizumi in shock. Kageyama let out a wet chuckle and looked back down at his hand, “I told you that those books were helpful, informative.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t laughing, instead putting down his bag and handing the food over to Kindaichi. He went up to Kageyama and pulled him into a tight hug. Kageyama just sobbed into his shoulder.

Oikawa, who was silently watching asked, “does- does that mean-”

Iwaizumi just nodded.

  
  


\----------------------------------

After ensuring Kageyama ate a bit, and after putting on a movie, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa take a moment to apologize.

He couldn’t hear what the two were saying, but Iwaizumi was glad to see Oikawa grab Kageyama’s phone, assuming he put his number in and sent himself a text. And Iwaizumi expected that to be the end of it, but he saw Oikawa say something.

Kageyama was crying again, not sobbing but trying to wipe tears away. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were both about to go over, before Kunimi grabbed them both. They looked confused, but understood after Kunimi motioned for them to watch.

Oikawa and Kageyama were hugging, Kageyama was still crying but he was holding on semi-tight. Oikawa was holding him even tighter. Oikawa looked to be cooing and petting Kageyama’s hair gently.

They all joined in the living room, Hinata coming over and cuddling with Kunimi, Kindaichi complaining that he feels single. And Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama huddled together on the couch, the perfect little sandwich.

Almost too quietly, Kageyama asked the other two in the cuddle puddle, “What am I gonna do now?”

Iwaizumi was going to respond, but Oikawa beat him to the punch, “we’ll find out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Omake info: Kags becomes the manager for the team for his remaining time at Seijoh.
> 
> And I'm still doing commissions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
